Stolen
by Dan Bell
Summary: "É engraçado como que a cada dia que se passa, eu vou deixando de ser eu e vou sendo mais você. Vou pegando suas manias, jeitos e até gostando das músicas que você gosta"
1. Chapter 1

"É engraçado como que a cada dia que se passa, eu vou deixando de ser eu e vou sendo mais você. Vou pegando suas manias, jeitos e até gostando das músicas que você gosta"

E é de você que sinto falta agora. Do seu sotaque inglês forjado, da sua risada, da sua mão quase sempre em meu ombro. Nos concederam uma única folga das filmagens e pela primeira vez vir para casa me pareceu tão errado. Lá fora a chuva caia sobre a cidade, o som dos pingos em meu jardim. Meu casaco fedia a charuto – o qual fumava no set – e em meio ao tabaco ainda havia um vestígio do seu perfume. Perfume forte, como a sua presença, e ainda sim agradável.

Sentado no sofá da minha casa eu sentia falta do ator que trabalhava comigo, eu sentia falta de todas as piadas e passei a rejeitar todo o silêncio daquele lugar – assim como ele rejeitaria se estivesse aqui.

Percorri os olhos pela casa vazia e silenciosa parando no meu celular á mesa. Mordi meus lábios e levantei agarrando o aparelho. O nome no visor me inundava de euforia.

- JUDSIE! – Exclamou a voz que eu tanto tinha sede de ouvir. – Não está conseguindo dormir? – sua voz fez uma pausa, eu diria preocupada- temos uma ótima cena pra fazer amanhã seria bom se o meu galã não estivesse com olheiras

- Sinto sua falta, Robert – despejei. Ouvi a sua respiração cessar por poucos segundos – Acho que me acostumei com sua tagarelice, sabia? – ri aliviando a tensão – Minha casa está vazia e ..

- Por que não disse antes que tinha medo de dormir sozinho? Eu não deixaria o Judsie bonitão dormir sozinho não mesmo.. Por que não volta pra NY? Aqui é o seu lugar agora precisa admitir isso

Ri mais uma vez e quando dei por mim já estava tendo bocejos no intervalo de 2 minutos, não que Robert fosse entediante, era tamanha a tranquilidade que ele passava mesmo pelo telefone. Meus olhos procuraram o relógio e constatei que já haviam se passado mais de 2 horas desde a primeira palavra no telefone.

- Bom acho que a minha parte está feita.. Pelo menos tenho escutado bocejos daqui

- Sua parte? – estranhei apoiando a cabeça no estofado macio do sofá

- Sim ou acha que eu ia desligar o telefone antes de ter certeza que dormiria em seguida? – Eu o conhecia o bastante para sentir um sorriso nos lábios dele agora – Boa noite, meu príncipe.

A voz sumiu dando lugar a um insistente barulho de ligação perdida.

Meus lábios se contornaram num sorriso e naquela noite Robert invadiu os meus sonhos.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava a 2 metros das filmagens, mas já era possível ouvir a voz de Robert e gargalhadas ao fundo provavelmente ele estava contando mais de uma suas histórias. Me aproximei e acabei interrompendo sem querer a uma entrevista que ele estava dando.

- Me desculp..

- – Ele abriu um sorriso imenso. Francamente eu nunca tinha sido recebido tão animadamente na minha vida do que estava sendo naquelas filmagens. Me aproximei de Robert e logo fui engolido por um abraço animado.

- Não peça desculpas, querido estava esperando que chegasse para embelezar ainda mais a minha entrevista ou as pessoas iriam acabar trocando de canal antes do fim – um brilho brincava em seus olhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Judsie! – olhei para trás vendo Robert se aproximar – Vamos filmar a dança

- Sim eu vi o roteiro

- Não, eu to dizendo que vamos filmar agora – Robert me agarrou o braço e arrastou

...

...

- 1..2.. AÇÃO!

Robert estava penteado e vestia uma roupa social, as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, a expressão de concentração em seu rosto – típico de seu personagem. Ao redor os figurantes dançavam ao som de uma música lenta, senti a mão de Robert segurar a minha e apesar de todos os movimentos estarem escritos me surpreendi.

Sua mão era masculina e ainda sim tinha certa delicadeza ao segurar a minha. Andamos até o centro do salão, a segunda mão de Robert pousou sobre a minha cintura e o seu corpo deu um passo a frente em minha direção. Nossos corpos estavam próximos como nunca antes, eu podia perceber facilmente o tom dos olhos dele.

Nossos passos passaram a riscar o salão, os olhos agitados do personagem de Robert me impediam de tentar desfrutar o momento de outra maneira, mas novamente me surpreendi quando os castanhos pousaram sobre meus olhos azuis finalmente.

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando_

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando_

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando_

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando com você._

Houve um minuto de silêncio, um minuto que pra mim se passou como uma vida inteira.

- Corta! Tudo bem pessoal, já temos o suficiente!

Robert soltou a minha mão e logo foi saudado pela equipe que o arrancou de perto de mim. Meu corpo sentiu falta daquela presença e precisei de segundos para compreender que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. Balancei a cabeça me movimentando.


End file.
